Superboy: 1984 (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte! Mientras Conner Kent convive con Jonathan, Martha y Clark en 1984, Alexis Luthor acaba enterándose de la existencia en Smallville de los Manhunters, una raza de robots guerreros que pretenden dominar la Tierra. Superboy deberá hacerles frente antes de que sus maquinaciones destruyan la Tierra.


**SUPERBOY: 1984**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El primo Conner **

**Smallville. Kansas. 1984. **

**Granja Kent. **

Jonathan y Martha escucharon atentamente la increíble historia que aquél extraño joven les contó… aquella en la que decía venir de un lejano futuro –siglo 30– y que era algo así como una especie de superhéroe de alguna clase que se hacía llamar _"Superboy"_ en honor a su ancestro, su propio hijo adoptivo Clark, quién dentro de unos cuantos años –siempre siguiendo la historia de Conner– acabaría convirtiéndose en el más grande de todos los héroes de la Tierra, adoptando el nombre de _"Superman"_, y luchando para preservar la paz y la justicia.

El humilde matrimonio de granjeros de mediana edad escuchó todo el épico relato de cómo ese _"Superman"_ salvaría al mundo de grandes amenazas –algunas provocadas por el propio ser humano, otras, venidas de los más oscuros confines de la galaxia– sin interrumpir. Cuando Conner finalizó su extensa narración, enmudeció totalmente. Ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y había expuesto lo que tenía que exponer. Ahora dependía de la pareja si creerle… o no.

Jonathan y Martha se miraron a los ojos. En sí, la historia de Conner era increíble, demencial. Hablaba de alguna manera de hipotéticos tiempos por venir, hechos históricos del futuro, imposibles de comprobar en la actualidad. Pero había más: Conner afirmaba que el niño de seis años de edad que en ese momento se encontraba en su cuarto, deprimido por la reciente y trágica muerte de su perro, era su tátara-tátara-abuelo.

-Como comprenderás, no nos es fácil creer tu historia – empezó Jonathan – No así como así, al menos…

-Entiendo.

-Es decir… Ponte en nuestro lugar: de buenas a primeras, apareces de la nada, salvas a nuestro hijo y luego de recuperarte casi milagrosamente de una herida de bala, vienes y nos cuentas una historia épica del futuro, una donde nuestro Clark juega un papel fundamental en el destino de la raza humana. Es algo… complicado de digerir.

-Lo entiendo. Enserio – dijo Conner – Pero es la verdad. La prueba más fehaciente de ello se la puedo dar si quiere ahora mismo: vamos a ese granero que tiene ahí afuera y miremos la nave extraterrestre escondida allí dentro. Misma nave que usted – señaló a Jonathan – se encargó de ocultar en el invierno de 1978, que es cuando Kal-El llegó a la Tierra. Ese dato sólo lo saben dos personas nada más: _su esposa y usted_. Al menos, lo saben ustedes dos ahora. En mi tiempo, es historia conocida por todos.

-_"¿Kal-El?" _– inquirió Martha. Aquello la había confundido.

-Es su nombre kryptoniano. Su _verdadero_ nombre, quiero decir – aclaró Conner – Pero no lo sabrá hasta los 16, que es cuando ustedes, luego de que empezase a sospechar de que era adoptado, no sólo se lo confirman sino que también le enseñan la nave. En ella, hay un dispositivo holográfico que le contará la historia de su planeta de origen, Krypton.

-¿Y dices que, luego de eso, se convertirá en un superhéroe como tú? – siguió preguntándole Martha - ¿En ese _"Superman"_?

-Clark se convertirá en Superman oficialmente a los 33 años de edad. Eso será en el 2011.

Silencio. Jonathan y Martha digerían la información como podían.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – Martha apoyó las manos sobre los anchos hombros de su marido – Me imagino que para esa época, debemos ser muy viejitos – sonrió. La suya era una sonrisa triste y a la vez esperanzadora. Conner sabía lo que ella más deseaba en aquél momento: _ver con sus propios ojos a su hijo convertido en el gran hombre de bien que el muchacho del futuro dijo que llegaría a ser_.

-Yo… lo lamento. No tengo buenas noticias al respecto – declaró. Y no pensó agregar nada más. No, a menos que ellos quisieran realmente saber, pero no lo hicieron. Pareció bastarles con esa clara insinuación de su destino.

Unas lágrimas de impotencia y en cierta manera desilusión se agolparon en los ojos de Martha. Jonathan se puso de pie y abrazó a su mujer, consolándola. Cerró los ojos por un rato, suspiró y cuando volvió a abrirlos, pronuncio algo que a Conner le alivió enormemente escuchar:

-Está bien. Tú ganas. Te creemos… te creemos.

* * *

El pequeño Clark Kent se encontraba en su dormitorio, acostado en la cama muy desanimado. Miraba con tristeza una foto colocada en un porta-retrato sobre su mesita de luz, una instantánea de Krypto y él tomada no hace mucho tiempo atrás por su madre. En ella, el niño reía feliz, mientras abrazaba a su perro…

Unos pesados lagrimones se escaparon de sus ojos. La vida para él ya no volvería a ser la misma. Si bien Krypto era un perro, también era su verdadero y único amigo en el mundo. Alguien como él, diferente al resto, en cierta medida. Sin Krypto, Clark quedaba otra vez sólo y si bien tenía a su papá y a su mamá, que lo querían mucho, no era igual. Para nada.

En esos amargos pensamientos se hallaba sumergido, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Sin esperar, Martha y Jonathan entraron en la habitación. Lo curioso fue que no venían solos esta vez; aquél extraño muchacho aparecido de la nada –el que le había salvado la vida de morir de un balazo– venía con ellos, sonriendo de manera amistosa…

-¿Cómo estas, tesoro? – le preguntó su madre, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Le acarició la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello. Clark no respondió. No podía sacarle los ojos de encima al recién llegado. Había algo respecto a él… algo que le resultaba extraño.

Extraño… y a la vez, familiar.

-Clark… él es el primo Conner – Jonathan, dándose cuenta de la mirada confusa que su hijo le dirigiera al muchacho, optó por elaborar una creíble mentira. No podían decirle la verdad, esto era algo que tanto Martha como él tenían claro y que el mismo Conner aceptó como condición de que lo dejaran quedarse hasta cumplir con su misión – Vino a pasar con nosotros una temporada.

Clark frunció el ceño. Miró a su padre y luego otra vez a aquél muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules que no dejaba de observarlo a él, a su vez, con cariño y admiración.

-¿Dónde estabas, que nunca oí de ti ni te vi antes? – fue la sencilla pregunta del niño a su supuesto "primo".

-En Nebraska – contestó éste, acercándose a la cama – Con mis padres.

-¿También vives con tus padres?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Jerry y Naomi – mintió Conner. Jonathan observaba la escena, en silencio, al igual que su esposa. Esperaban que Clark se creyera esa historia, por inverosímil que sonase por momentos.

-Nunca oí de ellos – el niño miró a su madre. Ella le depositó un beso en la frente, para darle confianza.

-Son unos tíos lejanos, cariño. Parte de mi familia – le informó – No te preocupes por eso. Lo que importa ahora es que comas algo y te recuperes, ¿está bien?

-Extraño a Krypto…

-Nosotros también lo extrañamos, campeón – intervino amablemente su padre – Era un gran perro, y a pesar de que ya no está, lo llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazón y en nuestra memoria. Pero tienes que reponerte, hijo. La vida continua y tu mamá y yo –y el primo Conner aquí presente– necesitamos que salgas adelante. Necesitamos que seas fuerte y valiente…

-Yo no soy nada de eso – Clark bajó la vista, apesadumbrado. Martha miró a su esposo. Él sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso no es verdad, hijo. Eres muy fuerte y valiente. Y en el futuro, no te quepa la menor duda, lo serás aún más.

Silencio. Las tres figuras en el cuarto (Jonathan, Martha y Conner) miraban al niño con cariño y amor, cada uno a su manera, claro.

-Yo… yo… - empezó Clark, tartamudeando. De repente, endureció la mirada – Quiero que el que le hizo daño a Krypto lo pague – dijo, con fuerza.

-Eso no está bien – lo corrigió su padre– La venganza no es buena. Aquél que te hizo sufrir lo pagara, de eso puedes estar seguro… pero no nos corresponde a nosotros administrar la justicia. Hay un Dios que lo está mirando todo. Él se va a encargar de que aquellos que te desean el mal paguen, no nosotros.

Conner no dijo ni objetó nada ante este razonamiento, una verdadera lección y demostración de fe y confianza en la Providencia Divina que un buen padre –como lo era Jonathan– le enseñaba a su hijo. Internamente, el muchacho del futuro se prometió que si Dios no castigaba a Alexis por la enorme maldad cometida, él se encargaría de llevarla directamente donde sí iban a darle su merecido: _de regreso al siglo 30. _

-Seca tus lágrimas, Clarkie – Martha lo abrazó – Toma tu desayuno y luego, el primo Conner y tú podrán charlar un buen rato. Me imagino que congeniaran bastante…

El niño volvió a mirar al muchacho, ya no con tanta desconfianza como al principio. Se aflojó un poco.

-¿Te gustan los comics? – le preguntó. Conner sonrió.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantan!

Aquello pareció animarlo un poco más. Miró a su madre, dudoso.

-¿Puedo enseñarle mi colección de historietas del Capitán Acero? – inquirió. Martha rió.

-¡Desde luego que sí! Pero primero, vamos todos a desayunar.

Jonathan y Conner salieron primero de la habitación del niño y bajaron a la cocina, mientras su madre ayudaba al pequeño a vestirse. El granjero le apoyó una mano en el hombro al muchacho y por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, pareció relajarse un poco.

-Te agradezco muchísimo lo que pasó allá arriba – dijo – Clark va a necesitar la ayuda de todos nosotros para reponerse.

-Descuide, lo hará. Como usted dijo, es un chico fuerte y valiente.

-Voy a tenerte que pedir que me tutees, Conner – Jonathan sonrió – De otra manera, no podremos mantener la fachada de que somos tío y sobrino.

-Lo siento. Lo tendré presente.

-Llámame simplemente _"Tío John"_. Creo que con eso bastará. Así Clark no sospechará nada.

-Okey… _"Tío John"_.

Jonathan lo miró. Hizo silencio por un momento. Volvió a ponerse serio.

-Esa persona que dices que has venido a capturar… la que casi mata a mi niño… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Alexis Luthor.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-No tengo idea, pero sospecho que no debe andar muy lejos. Ella sabe tanto como yo de la importancia histórica de Clark. Es de suponer que no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

-¿Intentará atacarnos de nuevo?

-No te preocupes, tío John. No voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a Clark – le prometió Conner – Detendré a Alexis, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-Oh, lo estoy. Cuento con ello – Jonathan vio entrar en la cocina a su mujer e hijo y mudó su expresión grave por otra más alegre – Por lo pronto, comamos algo. ¡Me muero de hambre!

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Prisionera e interrogada**

**En un lugar indeterminado… **

Alexis estaba francamente aburrida. Sentada frente a aquella mesa de metal y mirando un enorme espejo colocado al otro extremo de la habitación, bostezó estirándose perezosamente en su silla. Sus dos vigilantes –unos serios e inexpresivos _"hombres de negro"_– la observaban, en tanto, con suma atención. Pese a que la muchacha llevaba las manos atadas con unas cadenas de gruesos eslabones, no le quitaban el ojo de encima tras sus gafas oscuras, por si intentaba algún movimiento extraño.

-Esto es insoportable – se quejó - ¿Hasta cuándo me van a tener así? ¿Eh? – preguntó. Sus dos vigías no respondieron nada. La chica se molestó bastante - ¡Por si no lo saben, este es un país libre! ¡Como ciudadana de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, tengo derechos! ¿Me oyen? – se dirigía al espejo - _¡De-re-chos!_ ¡Sé que hay alguien ahí, tras ese espejo falso! ¡A mí no me engañan! ¡He estado en varias estaciones de detención policial allá donde vengo! ¡Conozco estos trucos! ¿Quieren irritarme? ¿Volverme psicológicamente inestable para que me quiebre? ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Lo han logrado! ¡Estoy desquiciada! Ahora… _¿Va a venir alguien a hablar de una puta vez conmigo, sí o no?_

Una puerta se abrió de golpe. Un hombre flaco y vestido con un traje gris entró en la sala. Venía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pueden retirarse – les indicó a los dos hombres de negro. En silencio, ambos se marcharon, dejándolos solos.

El recién llegado traía consigo un objeto. Una bolsa de plástico con una muestra muy especial: una de las balas recubiertas con Kryptonita que Alexis usara para intentar matar a Clark Kent. De hecho, era la misma bala que –estaba segura– acabó alojándose en el hombro de su exnovio superheroico cuando éste se interpuso en su rango de tiro, salvando al niño de una muerte segura.

-De modo que… Te llamas Alexis Luthor, ¿verdad? – el hombre flaco tomó asiento enfrente de ella. La chica lo evaluó con la mirada. Había algo en ese sujeto que no le gustaba ni medio. No sabía qué todavía, pero algo en él… simplemente no estaba bien.

-¿Quién desea saberlo? – inquirió ella, seria - ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? ¿El jefe de los _"Men in Black"_? ¿Y Will Smith y Tommy Lee Jones cuando salen, eh?

-Que simpática. ¿Se supone que eso deba significar algo para mí?

-No sé. Tú dímelo.

Silencio. El hombre simplemente la observó, la sonrisa eterna dibujada en su rostro.

-Soy el Doctor Whitney – se presentó al fin – Pero puedes decirme _"Doc"_. Todo mundo lo hace.

-Bueno, _"Doc"_… Mucho gusto. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme qué mierda hago aquí?

-Esa es una buena pregunta. Estaré encantado de responderla, si primero tú me cuentas algo sobre esto – Whitney le acercó la bolsa de plástico con la bala dentro.

-Pues… es una bala pintada de verde. Es todo.

-Muy lista. Hemos analizado los componentes de su recubrimiento. Es algo así como roca meteórica radiactiva. Pero queremos saber para qué ibas a usarla…

Alexis no dijo nada. Whitney esperó. La sonrisa en su rostro no vaciló en ningún momento. Es más, ni siquiera parpadeó.

"_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"_, pensó ella, _"¡Se parece a un robot!" _

Un súbito temor la invadió de improviso. Como un relámpago, aquella idea tan bizarra que se cruzó por su mente, de repente no le pareció tan descabellada. Observó con más atención a su interrogador. Llevaba un pulcro traje gris, con corbata del mismo color bien anudada. De hecho, _todos_ los botones de su traje estaban _perfectamente_ abrochados en su sitio. ¡Si hasta las uñas de los dedos de las manos estaban bien esculpidas!

Alexis parpadeó. Rostro aseado, traje impecable –sin _ninguna_ arruga– corbata en su lugar, zapatos lustrosos, uñas recortadas. La perfección personificada. La respuesta sólo podía ser una: _¡ese hombre no era un hombre! ¡Ni siquiera era un ser humano! _Era algo que _aparentaba_ ser humano… algo artificial…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? – Alexis lo miró con aprehensión - ¿Qué eres?

-Primero tú – insistió Whitney – Dime quién eres en verdad y, quizás, te cuente algo sobre nosotros.

-_"¿Nosotros?"_ ¿A quiénes te refieres? ¡Sólo estamos tú y yo en esta habitación!

Silencio. Whitney entrecruzó las manos y esperó. Alexis resopló. No se lo estaban poniendo precisamente fácil.

-Okey, okey. Está bien. Pero si no me crees, es problema tuyo, no mío – hizo una pausa e inspiró aire antes de comenzar – Ahí te va: _vengo del futuro_. Siglo 30. Soy descendiente directa de Lex Luthor. No sé si el nombre o el apellido te digan algo ahora, pero puedes estar seguro de que vamos a hacer historia…

-Continua, por favor. Sabemos quién es Lex Luthor y su padre, Lionel. Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine en una misión: asesinar al que va a convertirse en el más grande superhéroe de toda la Tierra.

-¿Y ese sería el chico de los Kent?

-Correcto, Doc. Ese niño está destinado a convertirse en un auténtico dolor de cabeza para mi familia. Vine a esta época para acabar con él.

-¿Y el muchacho baleado en su lugar? ¿El que heriste con esto? – Whitney señaló la bala.

-¿Herir? A estas alturas, debe estar muerto– rió, amargamente – La bala es mortífera para los que son como él, descendientes de kryptonianos.

-El muchacho vive – confirmó el Doctor – Yo mismo lo operé de urgencia y le extraje el proyectil…

-¡Demonios! ¡No sabes lo que has hecho! – Alexis se puso furiosa - ¡Su biología mitad extraterrestre debe haberlo curado a estas alturas! ¡Debe estar buscándome! ¡Maldición!

-¿Quién es él?

-Mi ex.

-¿Tu ex _qué_?

-Exnovio. Es tátara-tátara-nieto del chico de los Kent. En el futuro no muy lejano a esta época, cuando se convierta en el superhéroe más importante de todos, se unirá a una mujer terrestre. Con ella, tendrá hijos e hijas. Esos hijos e hijas a su vez tendrán otros como ellos… y así, hasta llegar al siglo 30. ¡Una auténtica dinastía de superhombres y supermujeres!

Whitney pareció considerar aquella impactante revelación. Se apoyó una mano en la barbilla, pensativo.

-Esas no son buenas noticias – dijo – De verdad que no.

-¡JA! No veo cómo eso puede afectarte a ti…

-No entiendes. Trabajamos en algo aquí, algo muy grande. Muchísimo más importante que tus mezquinas intenciones de alterar la línea temporal.

-Entonces… ¿De verdad me crees cuando digo que vengo del futuro?

-Por supuesto – Whitney sonrió – Sin embargo, no del futuro que planeamos para los habitantes de este planeta. Tus palabras me confirman que vamos a tener que acelerar los tiempos con nuestro proyecto y actuar cuanto antes, en consecuencia.

-No entiendo. ¿Quiénes son _"ustedes"_? ¿Qué son ustedes? – Alexis se exasperó - ¿Qué carajo eres tú?

-Has cumplido con mi pedido, Alexis Luthor. Me has contado la verdad sobre quién eres y de dónde vienes. Creo que es justo que te cuente mi historia… la historia de todos nosotros. Así entenderás nuestra lucha y nuestros objetivos.

Whitney se puso de pie. Ante los atónitos ojos de la chica, cambió de forma. Abandonó su aspecto humano retomando el suyo verdadero.

Un autómata humanoide de cara plateada y cuerpo color rojo la observaba fríamente desde unos ojos sin pupilas. Alexis se estremeció en su silla. Un sudor frio le recorrió por la espalda.

-SOMOS LOS MANHUNTERS – dijo el androide, con voz mecánica – Y ESTA ES NUESTRA HISTORIA…

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sobre comics, superhéroes y demás **

Luego de desayunar, las cosas se distendieron bastante en la casa de los Kent. Mientras Jonathan miraba un capitulo de _"Airwolf"_ en la tele y Martha sentada en el amplio sillón a su lado tejía a mano una prenda, en el piso de arriba, en su habitación, Clark le enseñaba a su primo Conner toda su colección de historietas del Capitán Acero.

-Veo que tienes todos los números – comentó el muchacho, hojeando una pila de revistas. Clark y él estaban sentados en el suelo, rodeados de cajas llenas de comics.

-No todos son del Capitán Acero – el niño, entusiasmado, le enseñó otros – Estos son distintos: están basados en superhéroes reales…

En la portada, Conner pudo ver unas imágenes que le eran bastante familiares. Al menos, las conocía de haberlas visto en los archivos históricos.

-La Sociedad de la Justicia, vaya – dijo – No sabía que habían sacado comics de ellos. Y están casi todos: Jay Garrick (el primer Flash), Hourman, Sandman, el Dr. Fate, El Espectro, Alan Scott (el primer Linterna Verde), Atom, Wildcat…

-Son unas historietas un poco viejas – reconoció Clark, un poquito avergonzado – Pertenecían a mi papá. Él las leía cuando era joven. Me las regaló a mí.

-¿Así que el tío John también era coleccionista de comics? – Conner silbó – Esa sí que no me la esperaba.

-¿Tú tienes comics en Nebraska?

-Este… sí, pero no creo que conozcas los míos…

-¿De veras? ¿Qué, son nuevos?

-Algo así…- Conner pensó. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza – Hay uno que, particularmente, me gusta mucho. Se llama _"SUPERBOY"_.

-_Superboy_ – Clark enarcó una ceja, divertido – Qué nombre tan chistoso…

-Es una historieta de superhéroes también.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Es sobre un joven con superpoderes que vive en el futuro y que lucha contra el crimen y el mal.

-¿Y hay robots? ¿Alienígenas, naves espaciales y rayos lásers?

-Puf. Toneladas de eso. Son el pan de cada día…

Clark pareció interesarse al respecto. Le preguntó a Conner más cosas sobre Superboy.

-¿Tiene algún archienemigo? El Capitán Acero, por ejemplo, tiene al Dr. Terror, una especie de científico loco que usa una armadura de alta tecnología. ¿Tiene ese Superboy algo así en sus historietas?

-Tiene muchísimos enemigos. Algunos vienen de otros planetas…

-Me refería a algo así como _"el enemigo número 1"_.

-Ah. Bien… sí. Digamos que tiene uno. Una chica.

Clark rió.

-¿Una chica? ¿Bromeas?

-No es una chica cualquiera. Ella es una genio criminal psicópata, con un gusto descarado y desmedido por la moda. La han llamado la _"Hannibal Lecter Fashion"_ – Conner sonrió. Clark lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo – Aparte de eso, Superboy y ella fueron novios.

-¿Novios?

-Sí, pero ahora ella lo odia a muerte.

-¿Y por qué?

-Es… una historia complicada. Digamos que el sueño de Superboy era ser como su antepasado, un gran superhéroe. Y ella odia a los superhéroes – hizo una pausa. Suspiró – El suyo fue un romance frustrado.

Se hizo el silencio. Conner se perdió en sus memorias sobre Alexis un buen rato. Clark continuó sacando, acomodando y guardando prolijamente sus historietas, hasta que lo acicateó con otra serie de preguntas sobre Superboy.

-¿Qué poderes tiene? – quiso saber.

-Súper-fuerza. Invulnerabilidad física. Puede volar. Visión de rayos X, telescópica, microscópica, calorífica. Súper-velocidad. Súper-oído. Regeneración rápida e inmunidad a las enfermedades terrestres.

Silencio de nuevo. Clark miró a Conner con fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó el muchacho - ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo como más pálido…

-¿Superboy puede mirar a través de las paredes? – inquirió Clark- ¿Puede oír conversaciones a la distancia?

-Eeeh… sí.

Conner no agregó mucho más. Sabía a qué punto quería llegar el niño. Su entusiasmo al presentarle su vida como si fuera un comic de superhéroes le había jugado una mala pasada. Había hablado más de la cuenta. Su accionar desmedido podía poner en peligro a toda la continuidad espacio-tiempo conocida. En ese momento, se mordió la lengua y deseó que la tierra se lo tragase.

Jonathan Kent lo salvó del embrolló. Lo hizo al entrar al cuarto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y decir:

-¿Quién quiere ir al cine? Aprovechen que voy al pueblo por provisiones. Podemos ir y también ver una película…

-¿Podemos ver algún estreno? – Clark se puso de pie de un salto. Conner respiró, aliviado.

-Claro, campeón – su padre le acarició el cabello, despeinándolo - ¿Qué te apetece ver?

-En la tele dieron la otra vez una propaganda… la peli se llama _"Los Cazafantasmas"_.

-Que título interesante. Conner, ¿te apuntas?

-Sí, claro, tío John. De paso, ¿podemos hacer una breve parada al lado del cartel de entrada a Smallville? Es que me dejé algo allí escondido antes de venir y querría recuperarlo, je.

-Por mí, ningún problema. Muy bien, vamos…

-¿Mamá viene con nosotros?

-Oh, no. Me temo que tiene cosas que hacer en casa. Pero no le molesta. Quiere que te diviertas mucho, así que… Nada, vamos.

Cuando los tres varones se marcharon a bordo de la vieja camioneta de Jonathan, Martha se dedicó de lleno a las faenas del hogar: pasó la aspiradora, acomodó las camas, ordenó el cuarto de su hijo y revisó que los animales en el establo y en el corral estuvieran bien.

Acabado todo ello, se relajó y se sentó en el sofá del living-comedor. Se puso a ver su programa favorito en la tele, _"Highway to Heaven"_, por la NBC.

Un fuerte ruido en la puerta principal la sobresaltó. Recordando los últimos acontecimientos, tomó la escopeta que Jonathan guardaba en el ático y salió afuera, apuntando delante de ella con precaución. No pudo evitar temblar al preguntar en voz alta quién andaba ahí…

Una bella chica pelirroja la sorprendió, pidiendo ayuda desde el piso. Martha se agachó y vio que tenía una fea herida de quemadura en la pierna. La ayudó a pararse y la llevó al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó, sentándola en el sofá.

-Me llamo Alexis… me estaban persiguiendo. Vine aquí porque es el único sitio al que se me ocurrió venir. _¡Necesito hablar con Conner! ¡Es urgente!_ Sé que él está aquí con ustedes.

-¿Cómo sabes de Conner? ¿Acaso…?- Martha enmudeció, comprendiendo – Tú… ¡Tú eres la que nos disparó!

Retrocedió, levantando la escopeta. Alexis alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

-¡No he venido a hacerles daño! – exclamó, atajándose - ¡Hay un peligro más grande que yo allá afuera y que involucra a todo el planeta! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Conner cuanto antes!

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-¡De los Manhunters! _¡Nos están invadiendo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

**El gobierno tras las sombras **

Conner se divirtió mucho con la película. Resultó ser una liviana comedia de ciencia-ficción con toques fantásticos en la cual, cuatro _"investigadores de lo paranormal"_ pertrechados con curiosos artefactos tecnológicos se dedicaban a atrapar fantasmas. Como no, el grupo de "valientes" parapsicólogos completaban su aventura salvando al mundo de la llegada de un maligno dios sumerio y luchando contra un gigantesco muñeco de malvavisco en un explosivo final a todo trapo.

"_El cine de los 80's"_, pensó mientras salía de la sala de proyección junto a Jonathan y Clark, _"Tan inocente… tan sencillo… tan naif… A años luz de las superproducciones saturadas de efectos de ordenador de las venideras décadas de los 90's y principios de los 2000's… y ni hablemos del cine en mi siglo… esa sí que es otra la historia…" _

-¿Les gustó la película? – les preguntó Jonathan. Clark asintió, entusiasmado.

-¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser un "Cazafantasmas", Pa! – exclamó el niño. Su padre sonrió, condescendiente. Miró a Conner. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Bien. Y ahora, de vuelta a casa – dijo, sentándose al volante de la camioneta y poniendo el motor en marcha.

-¿No podemos ver otra peli? – suplicó su hijo, esperanzado.

-Sabes que no podemos, Clark. Tu madre nos espera en casa y ya está anocheciendo. No es justo para ella que la dejemos tanto tiempo sola. Además, seguramente estará preparando la cena.

-Oh.

…Y esa fue toda la "discusión". Mientras volvían a la granja, atravesando otra vez el camino que abandonaba el pueblo, Conner sintió aún más cariño y admiración por su antepasado. Otro niño en su lugar se hubiera encaprichado mal ante la negativa de su progenitor. Clark Kent, no. Cuando su padre le decía _"no"_, aceptaba y no cuestionaba. Era verdad que aquél hombre y su esposa influirían mucho en él, contribuyendo en la creación del recto y gran superhéroe que sería en el futuro.

-¿Qué eran esas ropas que recogiste hoy cerca del cartel de la entrada del pueblo, primo? – le preguntó Clark, de repente. Conner ensayó una conveniente respuesta.

-Parte de un disfraz para una fiesta de cumpleaños, nada más.

-Ah. ¿Y de qué es?

-Este… de superhéroe.

Clark se sorprendió.

-¿De veras? ¿Y de qué superhéroe es?

-_Eeeeeehh_…

-¡Llegamos! – exclamó Jonathan, en voz alta. Y era verdad. La camioneta atravesaba la cerca de madera con el buzón que decía _"KENT"_ pintado en rojo sobre su superficie. Pronto, se detuvieron delante de la casa, encontrándose no sin cierta sorpresa con la misma Martha en la puerta, esperándolos. Se veía preocupada y ansiosa. Pese a llevar un abrigo encima, tiritaba de frío.

-¿Querida? ¿Sucede algo? – su marido, intuyendo por la cara que tenía que algo no iba bien, se apuró a reunirse con ella.

-Pues… Más o menos, John – ella le dirigió una nerviosa mirada a Conner – Dijo que vino a hablar con él. Que era urgente…

-¿Quién? – Jonathan miró hacia la casa – Martha, ¿Quién está ahí dentro?

-Alexis – Conner pronunció el nombre de su enemiga con aspereza. Ya la había visto, merced a observarla tras las paredes con su visión de rayos X. Se hallaba sentada en un sofá del living-comedor, mirando la tele – Tío John… creo que será mejor que Clark, la tía Martha y tú esperen aquí fuera un ratito. Voy a entrar por ella. Sólo.

-Muy bien – Jonathan se volvió hacia su hijo – Clark, nos quedaremos un momento aquí, junto a tu madre, ¿vale? El primo Conner tiene ciertos asuntos que atender con la persona que está dentro de la casa…

-Pero, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué no podemos entrar y verla también?

-Hijo…- la mirada severa que su padre le dirigió bastó para que el niño asintiera y guardara silencio. Jonathan le apoyó las manos en los hombros, protector. Martha y él permanecerían allí, tal y como había dicho.

Conner entró en la casa, resuelto. Y también preparado. Si Alexis intentaba algo, estaría listo.

* * *

Usualmente, Clark Kent era obediente a sus padres en todo. Bueno, casi todo. Si bien trataba de mantener sus nacientes poderes en secreto –tal y como se lo había pedido su papá– eso no quitaba que, de vez en cuando y en solitario, fuera explorando sus capacidades. A veces era un gran salto en la distancia –no llegaba lejos; apenas el techo del granero y hasta la cerca que delimitaba el perímetro de la granja–, a veces flotar un poquito en el aire –el poder que más extraño lo hacía sentir. Todavía no volaba _realmente_, ya que temía caerse– y otras veces, solo eran su súper-oído y su visión de rayos X, mismas habilidades estás ultimas que, sin saberlo ni Jonathan ni Martha (que estaban con él fuera de la casa) decidió emplear para ver y oír cuanto pasaba allí dentro, con el primo Conner.

Clark no era tonto, aunque podía parecer lo contrario. Desde que Conner apareció en su vida, cosas extrañas venían sucediendo. Incluso, sus padres actuaban raro. Era como si a propósito trataran de esconderle algo…

El niño estaba decidido a averiguar qué era.

* * *

Conner encontró a Alexis donde la había visto: sentada en un sofá, delante del televisor. La chica apenas lo miró al acercarse él. Toda su atención estaba puesta en el aparato. Saltaba de canal en canal gracias al control remoto.

-Alexis…- empezó él, pero se detuvo. Vio la fea herida en su pierna, la quemadura, y la áspera expresión de su rostro se suavizó un poco - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – le preguntó.

-Francamente, eso ya no importa, Conner – replicó ella. Señaló a la TV - ¡Mira!

Se había detenido en un canal de noticias. El presentador estaba hablando justo en ese momento:

-_…Siguen las repercusiones negativas por parte del pueblo de nuestra nación al accionar súbito de la CIA, quienes en un movimiento sorprendente y con el aval del gobierno, minaron con explosivos los puertos de Nicaragua, dejando como resultado decenas de víctimas fatales… voceros de la Casa Blanca justificaron el accionar, diciendo que se trató de una medida preventiva en la lucha contra los carteles del narcotráfico… _

-Alexis – volvió a llamarle la atención Conner - ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡Sólo mira! – insistió ella, exasperada.

-Mirar, _¿qué?_

-¡Las noticias! ¡Mira y escucha!

El presentador continuó:

-_Otro tema: hambre en África. Continua empeorando la situación en el aquel continente, debido a las constantes guerras civiles, la superpoblación, la deforestación, las políticas gubernamentales que no fomentan la producción de alimentos, la recesión internacional, las faltas de infraestructuras y el intercambio con el extranjero para la importación de comida; todos estos factores junto a la reciente sequia climática están condenando a cientos de miles de personas a morir de hambre… _

-¡Ahí está! – exclamó Alexis - ¿Lo has visto?

-¿El qué? Alexis, no te entiendo. ¿Qué…?

-¡Shhh! ¡Escucha!

-_Sigue la controversia por el SIDA_ – siguió diciendo el presentador – _Mientras que el Dr. Robert Gallo del National Center Institute de Washington anunció el descubrimiento del virus que produce esta rara enfermedad, se supo por estas horas que días antes otro funcionario comunicó que un equipo parisino dirigido por el Dr. Luc Montagner era el auténtico responsable del descubrimiento. Un controvertido escandalo se ha creado en el seno de la comunidad científica internacional debido a esto… _

-Alexis, basta ya – Conner se interpuso entre la tele y ella- ¿Me quieres explicar qué está sucediendo aquí?

-_…Luego de dos años de negociaciones_ – prosiguió el presentador. Alexis no dijo nada todavía, limitándose a escuchar pese a no ver la pantalla – _dirigentes chinos y británicos llegaron a una solución sobre la cuestión de Hong Kong, colonia británica hasta el momento. Supuestamente, China gobernaría la zona como una región administrativa especial conservando sus leyes, la lengua inglesa y el mercado libre. Se espera que con ello, Hong Kong contribuya al enriquecimiento del gran país asiático… _

-¡Alexis! – insistió Conner, molesto.

-¡Shhh! ¡Espera! – pidió ella, alzando una mano.

-_…Entró en funcionamiento el gran gasoducto soviético_ – el presentador pasó a otra información – _Francia, junto a otros países de Europa, fue el primer cliente en recibir gas natural de la Unión Soviética, proveniente de Siberia, pese a las trabas impuestas por nuestro gobierno, quien adujo que los usuarios de este servicio dependerían de los soviéticos para que estos fabricaran armas…_

-¡Alexis! ¡Basta! ¡Me vas a explicar ya mismo qué rayos está sucediendo, o…! – explotó Conner. Ella lo atajó, respondiéndole.

-¿Qué no lo ves? _¡Están en todo!_ ¡Política internacional, el virus del SIDA, el hambre en el mundo! ¡Incluso, en lo que pasó recientemente en la India han metido la mano! Son listos. Tienen agentes en todas partes, haciendo _exactamente_ lo que ellos quieren. ¡Los políticos, los religiosos, las fuerzas del orden! ¡Hay cientos, miles de ellos mentalmente manipulados, trabajando para sus amos! Son como… como autómatas de carne y hueso, sirviendo de robots para ellos – hizo una pausa. Sonrió mordazmente – Que bella ironía… humanos _haciendo_ de robots, para los _verdaderos_ robots. Sí, es irónico… _muy irónico_.

-Alexis, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo…

-No me extraña, Conner. De los dos, en nuestra pasada y finiquitada relación, nunca fuiste el más listo – ella suspiró - ¿Por qué no te sientas por aquí, en algún sillón? Tengo una historia que contarte. Una que me han contado a mí no hace mucho, sobre un mal antiguo… tan antiguo que, incluso, ya existía antes que la vida surgiera en este planeta.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? Alexis, sigo sin comprenderte. ¿A qué _"mal antiguo"_ te estás refiriendo?

La chica lo miró, con firmeza.

-A los Manhunters – dijo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**El origen de un antiguo mal **

-Hace unas cuantas horas atrás, tuve un desafortunado incidente – empezó Alexis con su extenso relato – Un grupo de _"hombres de negro"_ me capturó y me llevó con ellos. Acabe charlando con el que aparentemente es uno de sus líderes, un tipo que estoy segura que conoces bien. Un tal _"Doctor Whitney"_. Según tengo entendido, hace de médico del pueblo. Fue el que te extrajo la bala del hombro. Whitney estaba interesado en saber quién era yo, qué pretendía y de dónde venía. Se lo conté. Cuando lo supo todo, me hizo una gran revelación… una que en parte yo ya sospechaba: _que no era humano_.

"Pero había más que eso. Él mismo me lo contó todo después de mostrarme su verdadera forma. Me contó la historia de su raza…"

-¿Su raza? – la interrumpió Conner. Alexis asintió.

-Nuestra historia se inicia hace diez billones de años, cuando este planeta sólo era polvo y gases estelares todavía – continuó ella – En ese entonces, un ser alienígena llamado Krona desencadenó fuerzas malignas en el desprevenido universo… en parte y para reparar su error, sus compañeros oanos se erigieron a sí mismos con el título de _"Guardianes del Universo"_. Estos Guardianes, como tú y yo bien sabemos, fueron los responsables de la creación del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes. Pero antes de los Linternas, los Guardianes habían creado un vasto ejercito de agentes robóticos, los Manhunters…"

"Los Manhunters fueron, oficialmente hablando, el primer intento que realizaron los Guardianes de crear una fuerza policial interestelar para combatir el crimen en todo el universo. Son una raza de androides que durante aproximadamente miles de años sirvieron a sus amos y creadores, impartiendo la justicia en el cosmos. Pero como tristemente sabemos, nada es para siempre – Alexis sonrió con amargura – Un error en su diseño, una deficiencia en su programación los volvió obsesivos con cazar criminales a toda costa. Su frase de cabecera preferida es: _"Nadie escapa a los Manhunters"_. No seré yo quien discuta esto o lo ponga en tela de juicio…"

"Eventualmente, estos robots conspiraron entre sí y acabaron rebelándose contra sus amos, pero los Guardianes los vencieron y destruyeron a la mayoría. Los que sobrevivieron se ocultaron lejos, en muchos planetas, reagrupando lentamente fuerzas. Ahora, su directriz principal había cambiado: _pasaron de protectores del universo a enemigos acérrimos de todo_. Su objetivo estuvo enfocado en vengarse de los Guardianes y de los Linternas Verdes…"

"Tuvieron su oportunidad de hacerlo, de hecho. Pero aquí viene la cosa más asombrosa de toda la revelación que Whitney me hizo: **existe un Multiverso**. 52 copias oficiales de nuestra realidad, más dos no-oficiales, llamadas _"Tierra-53"_ y _"Tierra-54"_. Esta última es la nuestra.1 Cuando en la primera de estas _Tierras alternativas_ se produjo un acontecimiento llamado _"Millennium"_, los Manhunters tuvieron su tan ansiada oportunidad de vengarse. Sólo pudieron ser derrotados definitivamente después de una gran batalla contra los superhéroes de esa realidad."2

Alexis hizo una pausa en su extenso relato. Conner aguardó a que continuara, expectante. Casi a pesar suyo, se sentía fascinado por aquél increíble drama cósmico.

-¿Dije _"derrotados definitivamente"_? No es verdad. Hubo muchos de ellos que sobrevivieron. De hecho, vieron que lo mejor después de tan estrepitoso fracaso era poner distancia. _Mucha distancia_. Fue así como estos Manhunters se exiliaron por el Multiverso. De las 52 realidades oficiales, 53 y 54 no-oficiales existentes, escogieron esta última para refugiarse. Decididos a empezar de cero, viajaron atrás en el tiempo de la _"Tierra-54"_, a un pasado más amigable y desprevenido, y se infiltraron en la sociedad. Utilizaron la manipulación mental para crear agentes humanos, sirvientes fieles a su causa. Su nuevo objetivo ahora es reconstruir su imperio perdido, pero para eso primero tienen que controlar al planeta en cuestión…"

"Controlar significa _abortar_ o _someter_ a la población metahumana existente. Los Manhunters conocen el potencial escondido en los genes kryptonianos, por eso introdujeron a uno de los suyos aquí, en Smallville. Para vigilar y en el futuro _controlar_ el destino de Superman. Por eso el buen Doctor Whitney está aquí. Todo hubiera seguido su curso y a la larga los Manhunters habrían sometido a nuestro planeta si no se hubiera producido un hecho fortuito para ellos, inesperado según sus cálculos: _tú y yo_."

-¿Nosotros? – preguntó Conner - ¿Cómo?

-Provenimos del futuro. Un futuro donde los Manhunters ni siquiera existen. Nadie guarda recuerdo de ellos, ni registro. La única razón evidente para esto es que los destruyeron para siempre. Con nuestra llegada a esta época, solo conseguimos asustarles, en cierta manera. Han decidido acelerar los tiempos y su plan, que en principio estaba destinado a durar varias décadas, se acaba de reducir drásticamente a semanas. Van a someter a la fuerza a la Tierra y eso significa _dominar_ o _destruir_ a los metahumanos. De modo que tú y Clark están en peligro.

-Antes dijiste que Whitney te había capturado – puntualizó Conner – Evidentemente, lograste escapar…

-Ya sabes como soy: una maestra del engaño. Se confiaron y me creyeron débil. Ese fue su error. Mi estilete, que siempre llevo conmigo encima, acabó con varios de sus agentes humanos durante mi huida.

-Pero te hirieron…

-Ah. Esto – Alexis se señaló la quemadura en la pierna – No es nada grave. Sanará, me imagino. La boba de Martha Kent también se preocupó mucho por esta herida y hasta llamó a un médico por teléfono. No lo necesito – la chica se incorporó, trabajosamente – Lo que ahora necesitamos de verdad es a Superboy en acción. Debes detener y destruir a los Manhunters. ¿Qué te sucede?

Conner no la miraba. Prestaba atención a la distancia. Su súper-oído había captado un sonido muy peculiar.

-Dijiste que Martha había llamado por teléfono a un médico, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no veo que tiene eso que ver con…- Alexis enmudeció. Al instante, comprendió - ¡Whitney! ¡Ella llamó a Whitney! ¡Qué mujer tan idiota! ¡Seguro que ya está en camino! ¡Prácticamente le dijo dónde encontrarme!

Conner salió puerta para afuera, velozmente. Jonathan y Martha lo observaron, con estupor. El pequeño Clark en tanto seguía conmocionado, tratando de asimilar la fantástica historia que había oído contar dentro de la casa, gracias a sus poderes de súper-audición.

-¡Hay que irnos de aquí! – les dijo el muchacho - ¡Este sitio ya no es seguro!

Una terrible luz apareció súbitamente desde las alturas. Estacionado sobre la granja, un enorme platillo volador flotaba despacio…

-¡Jonathan! _¿Qué es eso?_ – gritó Martha, aterrada.

-¡Todo el mundo al sótano! – ordenó Conner - _¡YA!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Nadie escapa a los Manhunters… **

Cuando vio el enorme platillo volador suspendido encima de su casa, Jonathan supo instintivamente que las cosas iban a ponerse feas. Pese a que Conner ordenó refugiarse en el sótano de la vivienda, él ya había considerado la idea de antemano y no tardó en ejecutarla. Tomó a su mujer e hijo y, corriendo juntos, llegaron hasta la puerta exterior que se abría a un par de escaleras de madera que descendían en la tierra.

Con violencia –y mucha prisa– hizo que Martha y Clark bajaran. Antes de poder seguirles, se volvió hacia Conner…

-¡Vamos! – le dijo.

-No. Yo me quedo – anunció el muchacho – Debo detener a esos seres.

Una figura comenzaba a materializarse, teletransportada directamente desde la nave en las alturas. Una figura humanoide, de cuerpo rojo y rostro plateado. Un Manhunter en persona.

-¡Ve, ve! – le gritó Conner a Jonathan. El hombre lo miró unos segundos a los ojos, asintió y descendió por las escaleras al sótano, para reunirse con su familia. Conner cerró la puerta tras él y volvió corriendo a la casa, a buscar su traje de Superboy. Se encontró con Alexis, quien para su sorpresa, manipulaba una unidad tecnológica con forma de brazalete.

-¿De dónde rayos has sacado eso? – le preguntó.

-¿Importa, dada la gravedad de la situación? – replicó la muchacha, tocando botones – Es mi "máquina del tiempo". Le estoy haciendo unos ajustes…

-¿Para qué?

-¿Qué no es obvio?

-¡Oh, vamos, Alexis! ¿No estarás pensando escapar justo en este momento?

Ella lo miro con fuerza.

-No es mi lucha – declaró – No es mi mundo. Así que me importa un pimiento.

-¡No te puedes ir! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Tú misma lo dijiste! ¡Si los Manhunters no son derrotados ahora el futuro, nuestro futuro, no existirá!

-Confío en que acabaras con ellos – Alexis lo sorprendió al besarlo en la boca – De todas maneras, no es a través del tiempo en que voy a viajar esta vez – dijo, separándose de él – He modificado este deslizador espaciotemporal para trasladarme a otra parte…

-¿Dónde?

La puerta de entrada de la casa saltó por los aires. El Manhunter venia por ellos.

-Tenemos un Multiverso con 52 Tierras oficiales – le recordó, con una sonrisa en el rostro – Más dos extraoficiales: _"Tierra-53"_ y la nuestra, _"Tierra-54"_. De más está decir que, sacando nuestro universo, tienes una amplia gama para escoger.

-Alexis…

-Cuando todo esto termine, si sigues con vida, ven a buscarme – le guiñó un ojo – Bye, bye, querido.

Se produjo una descarga de luz. Alexis desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido. Maldiciéndola por lo bajo, Conner se movió supervelozmente y se vistió con su traje de Superboy: las mallas azules, la capa roja y la "S" en el pecho, como escudo. Estuvo listo para enfrentar a su enemigo.

El Manhunter no se impresionó por verlo con aquellos atuendos. El autómata sonrió con malevolencia y le propinó un feroz puñetazo en la cara.

Conner soportó el golpe y se dispuso para el contraataque, cuando vio que algo se materializaba en la mano del androide: _una pistola_.

-Las balas no pueden dañarme – le dijo al robot.

-LO SÉ. PERO LAS BALAS RECUBIERTAS CON KRYPTONITA SON OTRA COSA – respondió éste y jaló el gatillo. El disparo le impactó en el pecho con fuerza, tirándolo para atrás. Afortunadamente, el balazo no fue dirigido al corazón, sino al lado derecho de su torso. Le dolía como mil demonios y sangraba – CORTESIA DE TU AMIGA, ALEXIS LUTHOR. CLARO QUE A NUESTRAS BALAS LES TUVIMOS QUE HACER REMODIFICACIONES PARA PODERLAS DISPARAR DESDE UNA PISTOLA, PERO EL RESULTADO ES EL MISMO.

Conner jadeó, doblándose en el piso. Una horrible debilidad le atenazó.

-COMO PUEDES APRECIAR, NO HE DISPARADO A NINGUN ORGANO DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA – le informó el androide – NO HACE FALTA. LA KRYPTONITA DE LA BALA ENVENENARÁ RAPIDAMENTE TU SISTEMA CIRCULATORIO. MORIRAS EN UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDOS… DESPUES DE SUFRIR UNA AGONIA TERRIBLE.

-¡Maldito…!

-MIENTRAS MUERES, YO IRE A POR EL KRYPTONIANO PURO ESCONDIDO EN EL SOTANO – el Manhunter cambió de forma, adquiriendo la del Dr. Whitney – Nos lo llevaremos. Modificaremos su mente y así se convertirá en un fiel sirviente a nuestra causa.

-¡No! ¡No te dejare! ¡No vas a tocarlo!

Conner, mortalmente herido como estaba y desde el suelo, quiso evitar que el Manhunter se fuera. Lo aferró con fuerza de una pierna. Whitney se limitó a mirarlo, como quien observa a una molesta cucaracha. Se agachó y con una sola mano, lo levantó en el aire. Sin mediar palabra, lo revoleó y lo arrojó al exterior de la vivienda por una ventana.

Conner acabó chocando contra el tractor de los Kent, que estaba estacionado en el patio. La violencia del impacto –dada su extrema debilidad por la kryptonita– lo dejaron atontado y casi inconsciente.

Sin más oposición ni contratiempos, el Dr. Whitney fue tras Clark y su familia.

En el sótano, iluminados tan sólo por una lámpara de aceite, los Kent se apretujaban oyendo los ruidos de la pelea arriba, en la casa. Los sonidos les llegaban amortiguados a través de los tablones de madera del techo.

Cuando se hizo súbitamente el silencio, Jonathan se preocupó y mucho. No podríamos decir que entendiera del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa era segura_: tenía que mantener a su familia a salvo_. Costara lo que costara.

-¿Jonathan? – lo llamó una voz conocida. La puerta del sótano se abrió y el Dr. Whitney bajó a su encuentro.

-¿Doc? ¿Qué haces aquí? No entiendo…

-Yo lo había llamado – corroboró Martha – Antes, por esa chica herida.

-Pero… pero… - Jonathan dudó.

-Ya todo está bien, viejo amigo – Whitney sonrió – El peligro ha pasado. Se han ido – miró a Martha y a Clark – Vamos. Es hora de salir de aquí.

Pero el niño, recordando la charla que había escuchado dentro de la casa, gritó:

-¡No, papá! ¡Es uno de ellos! ¡No es humano!

Cuando Jonathan quiso reaccionar, fue demasiado tarde. Whitney le propinó un puñetazo terrible que casi lo dejó K.O. Martha gritó y se interpuso entre el falso médico y su hijo, protegiéndolo.

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡No sé qué seas, pero nunca vas a tocarlo!

-No seas estúpida, Martha. Resistirse es inútil. _¡Nadie escapa a los Manhunters!_

De un manotazo, se la sacó de encima. Clark quedó a su alcance. El Manhunter disfrazado de humano se dispuso a llevárselo.

-Vamos, Clark – le dijo – Tu destino te aguarda.

* * *

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Conner permaneció despierto y consciente. Pudo ver cómo el falso médico sacaba a rastras a su joven antepasado del sótano y se teletransportaba con él de regreso al enorme platillo volador suspendido en el cielo.

"_¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que se lo lleve! ¡No!"_, pensó. Tomando una drástica decisión –pese a su feroz debilidad– enterró los dedos de la mano en la herida de su torso, intentando extraer la bala por sí mismo. Gritó, sintió un atroz dolor, pero no se detuvo. No, hasta alcanzar el proyectil. Cuando lo pescó, tironeó de él. Después de varios forcejeos inútiles, logró arrancárselo.

Lo arrojó bien lejos lo más que pudo de inmediato. Se incorporó. Ya sentía cierto alivio; sus fuerzas volvían y la mitad de su biología extraterrestre (herencia de sus genes kryptonianos) comenzaba a sanar la herida, a regenerar la carne y a zurcir la piel. Le tomó unos minutos para que el proceso se completara. Cuando sucedió, se irguió completamente, observó el platillo volador y de un salto se dirigió hacia él.

Entró abruptamente en su interior justo cuando Whitney (despojado de su disfraz humano) y un numeroso grupo de Manhunters sometían a Clark Kent a un lavado cerebral mediante una avanzada máquina de tecnología extraterrestre. Ninguno de los androides pudo evitar que Conner se los arrancara de las manos y que, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, se lo llevara de regreso a sus padres.

Jonathan y Martha lo esperaban, ya ambos fuera del sótano. Cuando Conner descendió con su hijo en brazos, corrieron por él.

-¡Clark! – exclamó su madre - ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Esta inconsciente!

-Iban a lavarle el cerebro – les explicó rápidamente Superboy – Interrumpí el proceso. Está bien, pero quizás haya olvidado algo. Como sea, cuiden de él – se lo entregó a su madre – Yo tengo que volver allá arriba y terminar con todo esto.

-Espera… ¿Te volveremos a ver? – le preguntó Jonathan.

-Yo… no lo sé, tío John – Conner lo miró a los ojos – Tal vez. Si no sucede así, quiero que sepan que me divertí mucho en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Son unas personas maravillosas, unos padres geniales. Gracias por todo… pero, principalmente, gracias por criar a este grandioso superhéroe – le acarició la cabeza a un dormido Clark – Adiós.

Salió volando en dirección a la nave alienígena otra vez, la cual ya comenzaba a alejarse por el cielo.

-Buena suerte, muchacho – dijo Jonathan. Su mujer y él, junto con su hijo dormido en brazos, volvieron al interior de la casa.

Conner persiguió a los Manhunters hasta la órbita terrestre. Penetrando otra vez en su nave, se enfrentó a ellos. Lo esperaban.

-¿QUÉ VAS A HACER PARA DETENERNOS, SUPERBOY? – le dijeron - ¡NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS VA A EVITAR QUE LOGREMOS NUESTRO OBJETIVO! ¡MIRA!

Una pantalla enorme se encendió. En ella, apareció el entonces Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Ronald Reagan, a punto de dar un discurso en público, en la Casa Blanca.

-ES AGENTE NUESTRO – le explicó el Manhunter que alguna vez fuera Whitney – ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DICTAR UNA ORDEN DIRECTA NUESTRA. ¡OBSERVA!

Reagan dio unos golpecitos al micrófono que tenía delante, en su atril, comprobando que funcionara. Habló entonces a la nación:

-_Compatriotas americanos, me alegra decirles que hoy he firmado una ley que ilegalizara a Rusia para siempre. Empezamos a bombardear en cinco minutos… _

-¡No! – Conner dio un paso al frente - ¡No destruirán la Tierra! ¡No los dejaré!

Los Manhunters lo enfrentaron. Eran un montón. Sus caras metálicas no reflejaban temor alguno.

No parecía haber otra salida más que la lucha a puño tendido. Pero entonces Superboy vio una oportunidad extra de acabar con todo de raíz. Cerca de donde estaban, se hallaba la enorme estructura cilíndrica de un motor de antimateria, evidentemente el método de propulsión de aquella nave, tanto por el espacio como por el tiempo. Con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, el Chico de Acero comprendió que lo más probable era que no saliera con vida de todo aquello, pero si con su muerte acababa con los Manhunters para siempre, mucho mejor.

Fijó sus ojos en el motor de antimateria. Le disparó una ráfaga concentrada de rayos de calor.

-¡NOOO! – gritó el Manhunter/Whitney.

El motor se sobrecalentó. Brillando al rojo vivo, explotó.

La deflagración resultante se tragó a la nave y a sus ocupantes, entre ellos el mismo Conner. Se produjo una violenta reacción espaciotemporal y el platillo volador fue succionado dentro de un singularidad quántica, un vórtice interdimensional. Literalmente, implosionó en sí mismo y se borró de la existencia.

Los Manhunters estaban liquidados. Junto con ellos, también se fue Superboy. Había dado su vida heroicamente para terminar con la gran amenaza.

Y funcionó.

* * *

**Epilogo **

**Smallville. Kansas. 1984. **

**Poco tiempo después… **

Clark Kent jugaba en el jardín de su casa con su nuevo perro, un labrador rubio llamado _"Rusty"_, mientras sus padres lo observaban atentamente por una ventana y tomaban un café.

-Es increíble – comentó Martha – No recuerda nada de lo sucedido hace 48 horas. ¿Por qué?

-Conner dijo que esos alienígenas estaban lavándole el cerebro con alguna especie de aparato, pero que él había interrumpido el procedimiento – le explicó Jonathan – Tal vez es por eso. Lo que no quita que sea una bendición. Tampoco recuerda al mismo Conner ni el atentado contra su vida…

-Pero hay huecos y lagunas que vamos a tener que llenar – terció su esposa - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando preguntó por Krypto? Tuvimos que mentirle y decirle que el perro había escapado, desapareciendo. Por suerte, lo tomó mejor de lo que esperábamos y más cuando le regalaste ese otro perro, que dicho sea de paso, es encantador.

-Es cierto. Hay huecos y lagunas en su memoria, querida, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo así. La presencia de Conner hubiera alterado la línea de tiempo. Supongo que esta es la forma que tiene el universo –o Dios– de subsanar las cosas.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Martha suspiró ruidosamente.

-Voy a extrañar a ese muchacho – dijo.

-Yo también.

-Jonathan, ¿crees que esté vivo en alguna parte?

Su esposo la miró, pensativo. Volvió a la mesa de la cocina y tomó el periódico de la mañana.

-Debe estarlo – comentó, esbozando una esperanzadora sonrisa – Después de todo, es parte de nuestra familia. Es un Kent y los Kent _siempre_ nos arreglamos para salir adelante y sobrevivir.

Miró al periódico. Era el Daily Planet. El titular de portada decía lo siguiente: _"ESCANDALO PRESIDENCIAL"_. Tenía una foto de un abochornado Ronald Reagan. Más abajo, decía: _"El Primer Mandatario admitió hoy que sus declaraciones sobre bombardear Rusia resultaron ser una broma mientras probaba su micrófono para la conferencia de prensa que dio en la Casa Blanca…" _

* * *

**Tierra-35. Metrópolis. Época Actual. **

**Edificio de LuthorCorp. Día. **

-_¿¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí!?_ – gritó Lex Luthor, irrumpiendo en el sector informático de su compañía. Sus empleados lo miraron, desconcertados.

-¿Algo va mal, señor? – le preguntaron.

-¿Mal? Proyectos prioritarios anulados… pedido de maquinaria desviados… programas no autorizados colapsando nuestra área informática… _¿Y me preguntan si algo va mal?_

El joven y calvo empresario observó a sus empleados fijamente. Estaba muy furioso. Lanzó un ultimátum.

-Quiero saber _quién es_ el responsable de este caos… ¡Y quiero saberlo esta tarde, o empezaran a rodar cabezas! – dijo y se marchó.

Cuando su jefe se fue, sus empleados comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos…

-¿Bromea?

-¿Quién? ¿Lex Luthor? ¡Nunca!

-¡Pero si los nuevos programas vinieron de su despacho!

Lex entró bruscamente en su oficina, enfadado. Lo esperaba una sorpresa insólita: sentada en su sillón, ocupando su lugar frente al escritorio, se encontraba una bellísima chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, quien le sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

-¡Buenos días, Lex! – lo saludó – Por favor, no te enfades con tus empleados. Yo "autoricé" esas mejoras en tus negocios, espero no te importe. ¡Oh, pasa! Debo felicitarte por tu despacho. El mobiliario es encantador y la vista, magnifica. Se nota que la Familia Luthor de esta Tierra todavía vive con estilo.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué…?

-Una pregunta a la vez – la chica le guiñó un ojo – Me llamo Alexis y vengo del futuro y de una Tierra alternativa. Y sospecho que los dos vamos a llevarnos muy bien, puesto que tenemos un enemigo en común: _Clark Kent_ – Alexis le señaló una silla - ¿Por qué no te sientas? Tenemos mucho que discutir entre tú y yo… ¡Socio!3

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**1 En la continuidad actual de DC Comics, el Multiverso ha vuelto a existir. Son 52 las Tierras que hay. _"Tierra-53"_ es la continuidad de Fanfictions DC de mis amigos de Action Tales. _"Tierra-54"_ es mi propia continuidad, donde transcurren la mayoría de mis relatos e historias de Superman.**

**2 Acontecimiento ocurrido en las páginas de la saga de ocho números _"Millennium"_, publicada por DC en 1988 y escrita por Steve Englehart y dibujos de Joe Staton.**

**3 _"Tierra-35"_ es el universo donde transcurre la serie de TV _"Smallville"_. Alexis se contacta con el Lex Luthor de esa realidad alternativa cierto tiempo después del final de la serie. Entre otras cosas llamativas de ese universo, la compañía de Lex se llama _"LuthorCorp"_ y no LexCorp. Y el mismo Lex es una versión más juvenil del personaje por todos conocido.**


End file.
